<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feds 180 Degree Reverse Unwind Maneuver by IJOTFP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058190">The Feds 180 Degree Reverse Unwind Maneuver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP'>IJOTFP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feds 180 Degree Reverse Unwind Maneuver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The Feds 180 Degree Reverse Unwind Maneuver</p><p>  WebFontConfig = {"typekit":{"id":"glz5ccp"}};<br/>  (function() {<br/>    var wf = document.createElement('script');<br/>    wf.src = 'https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-content/mu-plugins/wpcomsh/vendor/automattic/custom-fonts/js/webfont.js';<br/>    wf.type = 'text/javascript';<br/>    wf.async = 'true';<br/>    var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];<br/>    s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s);<br/>	})();</p><p>window._wca = window._wca || [];</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	var mi_version         = '7.10.4';<br/>	var mi_track_user      = true;<br/>	var mi_no_track_reason = '';</p><p>	var disableStr = 'ga-disable-UA-143001015-1';</p><p>	/* Function to detect opted out users */<br/>	function __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() {<br/>		return document.cookie.indexOf(disableStr + '=true') &gt; -1;<br/>	}</p><p>	/* Disable tracking if the opt-out cookie exists. */<br/>	if ( __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() ) {<br/>		window[disableStr] = true;<br/>	}</p><p>	/* Opt-out function */<br/>	function __gaTrackerOptout() {<br/>	  document.cookie = disableStr + '=true; expires=Thu, 31 Dec 2099 23:59:59 UTC; path=/';<br/>	  window[disableStr] = true;<br/>	}</p><p>	if ( mi_track_user ) {<br/>		(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){<br/>			(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),<br/>			m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)<br/>		})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','__gaTracker');</p><p>		__gaTracker('create', 'UA-143001015-1', 'auto');<br/>		__gaTracker('set', 'forceSSL', true);<br/>		__gaTracker('require', 'displayfeatures');<br/>		__gaTracker('send','pageview');<br/>	} else {<br/>		console.log( "" );<br/>		(function() {<br/>			/* https://developers.google.com/analytics/devguides/collection/analyticsjs/ */<br/>			var noopfn = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var noopnullfn = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var Tracker = function() {<br/>				return null;<br/>			};<br/>			var p = Tracker.prototype;<br/>			p.get = noopfn;<br/>			p.set = noopfn;<br/>			p.send = noopfn;<br/>			var __gaTracker = function() {<br/>				var len = arguments.length;<br/>				if ( len === 0 ) {<br/>					return;<br/>				}<br/>				var f = arguments[len-1];<br/>				if ( typeof f !== 'object' || f === null || typeof f.hitCallback !== 'function' ) {<br/>					console.log( 'Not running function __gaTracker(' + arguments[0] + " ....) because you are not being tracked. " + mi_no_track_reason );<br/>					return;<br/>				}<br/>				try {<br/>					f.hitCallback();<br/>				} catch (ex) {</p><p>				}<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.create = function() {<br/>				return new Tracker();<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.getByName = noopnullfn;<br/>			__gaTracker.getAll = function() {<br/>				return [];<br/>			};<br/>			__gaTracker.remove = noopfn;<br/>			window['__gaTracker'] = __gaTracker;<br/>					})();<br/>		}</p><p> </p><p>			window._wpemojiSettings = {"baseUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/72x72\/","ext":".png","svgUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/svg\/","svgExt":".svg","source":{"concatemoji":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-includes\/js\/wp-emoji-release.min.js?ver=5.3.2"}};<br/>			!function(e,a,t){var r,n,o,i,p=a.createElement("canvas"),s=p.getContext&amp;&amp;p.getContext("2d");function c(e,t){var a=String.fromCharCode;s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,e),0,0);var r=p.toDataURL();return s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,t),0,0),r===p.toDataURL()}function l(e){if(!s||!s.fillText)return!1;switch(s.textBaseline="top",s.font="600 32px Arial",e){case"flag":return!c([127987,65039,8205,9895,65039],[127987,65039,8203,9895,65039])&amp;&amp;(!c([55356,56826,55356,56819],[55356,56826,8203,55356,56819])&amp;&amp;!c([55356,57332,56128,56423,56128,56418,56128,56421,56128,56430,56128,56423,56128,56447],[55356,57332,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56418,8203,56128,56421,8203,56128,56430,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56447]));case"emoji":return!c([55357,56424,55356,57342,8205,55358,56605,8205,55357,56424,55356,57340],[55357,56424,55356,57342,8203,55358,56605,8203,55357,56424,55356,57340])}return!1}function d(e){var t=a.createElement("script");t.src=e,t.defer=t.type="text/javascript",a.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}for(i=Array("flag","emoji"),t.supports={everything:!0,everythingExceptFlag:!0},o=0;o&lt;i.length;o++)t.supports[i[o]]=l(i[o]),t.supports.everything=t.supports.everything&amp;&amp;t.supports[i[o]],"flag"!==i[o]&amp;&amp;(t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&amp;&amp;t.supports[i[o]]);t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&amp;&amp;!t.supports.flag,t.DOMReady=!1,t.readyCallback=function(){t.DOMReady=!0},t.supports.everything||(n=function(){t.readyCallback()},a.addEventListener?(a.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",n,!1),e.addEventListener("load",n,!1)):(e.attachEvent("onload",n),a.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){"complete"===a.readyState&amp;&amp;t.readyCallback()})),(r=t.source||{}).concatemoji?d(r.concatemoji):r.wpemoji&amp;&amp;r.twemoji&amp;&amp;(d(r.twemoji),d(r.wpemoji)))}(window,document,window._wpemojiSettings);</p><p> </p><p>img.wp-smiley,<br/>img.emoji {<br/>	display: inline !important;<br/>	border: none !important;<br/>	box-shadow: none !important;<br/>	height: 1em !important;<br/>	width: 1em !important;<br/>	margin: 0 .07em !important;<br/>	vertical-align: -0.1em !important;<br/>	background: none !important;<br/>	padding: 0 !important;<br/>}</p><p> </p><p>.has-text-align-justify{text-align:justify;}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	.infinite-scroll .woocommerce-pagination {<br/>		display: none;<br/>	}</p><p> </p><p>.woocommerce form .form-row .required { visibility: visible; }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:root { --font-headings: unset; --font-base: unset; --font-headings-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif; --font-base-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif;}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var monsterinsights_frontend = {"js_events_tracking":"true","download_extensions":"doc,pdf,ppt,zip,xls,docx,pptx,xlsx","inbound_paths":"[{\"path\":\"\\\/go\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"},{\"path\":\"\\\/recommend\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"}]","home_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com","hash_tracking":"false"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            var _tmip=_tmip || [];<br/>            _tmip.push({"tags": {"author": "interactiveswingtrader"}});</p><p> </p><p>			.request_name {<br/>				display: none !important;<br/>			}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>img#wpstats{display:none}	.woocommerce-product-gallery{ opacity: 1 !important; }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	<br/>		body, #content, .entry-content, .post-content, .page-content, .post-excerpt, .entry-summary, .entry-excerpt, .widget-area, .widget, .sidebar, #sidebar, footer, .footer, #footer, .site-footer {<br/>font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Segoe, sans-serif;<br/> }</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a class="skip-link screen-reader-text" href="#gridmag-posts-wrapper">Skip to content</a>
</p>
<p></p><div class="gridmag-container gridmag-secondary-menu-container clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-secondary-menu-container-inside clearfix">
      <p>Menu</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-header-date">
        <p>March 7, 2020</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-head-content clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-header-inside clearfix">
        <p></p>
        <div class="gridmag-header-inside-content clearfix">
          <p></p>
          <div class="gridmag-logo">
            <p></p>
            <div class="site-branding">
              <p class="gridmag-site-title">
                <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/"></a>
              </p>
              <p class="gridmag-site-description">
                <span></span>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="gridmag-header-ad">
            <p>
              <br/>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-container gridmag-primary-menu-container clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-primary-menu-container-inside clearfix">
      <p> </p>
      <p>Menu</p>
      <ul class="gridmag-primary-nav-menu gridmag-menu-primary">
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-custom menu-item-object-custom menu-item-3134"><a href="https://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com">Home</a></li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-taxonomy menu-item-object-category menu-item-has-children menu-item-2099">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/">News</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-taxonomy menu-item-object-category menu-item-7777"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/">News</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-has-children menu-item-1114">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/">due diligence</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-5091"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/">Due Diligence</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-12552"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/funds/">Funds</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-4662"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/small-cap-funds-market-makers/">Small Cap Funds</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-4188"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/fundactivity/">Fund Activity</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-22097"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/links/">Archive</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-has-children menu-item-246">
<a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/library/">Library</a>
<ul class="sub-menu">
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18758"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/people-families/">People/Families</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18763"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/underwriters/">Underwriters</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18759"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/exchanges-market-makers/">Exchanges/Market Makers</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18760"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/flash-facts/">Flash Facts</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18764"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/">Scandals</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18761"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/great-books/">Books</a></li>
	<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-18762"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/resources/">Resources</a></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-14227"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/disclaimer/">Disclaimer</a></li>
<li class="menu-item menu-item-type-post_type menu-item-object-page menu-item-21019"><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/about/">About</a></li>
</ul>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-top-social-icons clearfix">
        <p><br/>                            <a class="gridmag-social-icon-login" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F12%2Fquantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2%2F"><i class="fa fa-sign-in"></i></a>    <a class="gridmag-social-icon-search" href="#"><i class="fa fa-search"></i></a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-search-overlay">
  <p><br/>  ×</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-search-overlay-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p>    <span class="screen-reader-text">Search for:</span></p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-container clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-content-wrapper clearfix">
      <p></p>
      <div class="gridmag-main-wrapper clearfix">
        <p></p>
        <div class="theiaStickySidebar">
          <p></p>
          <div class="gridmag-main-wrapper-inside clearfix">
            <p></p>
            <div class="gridmag-posts-wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <div class="gridmag-box-inside">
                <p></p>
                <div class="entry-header-inside">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-entry-meta-single gridmag-entry-meta-single-top">
                    <p>
                      <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-cats"><i class="fa fa-folder-open-o"></i> <span class="screen-reader-text">Posted in </span><a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/uncategorized/">Uncategorized</a></span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <h1 class="post-title entry-title">
                    <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/">The Feds 180 Degree Reverse Unwind Maneuver</a>
                  </h1>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-entry-meta-single">
                    <p><br/>    <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-author"><i class="fa fa-user-circle-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Author:</span> <span class="author vcard"><a class="url fn" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/author/interactiveswingtrader/">Interactive Swing Trading</a></span></span>    <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-date"><i class="fa fa-clock-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Published Date:</span> January 12, 2020</span>        <span class="gridmag-entry-meta-single-comments"><i class="fa fa-comments-o"></i><span class="sr-only">Comments:</span> <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/#respond">Leave a comment</a></span><br/>            </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="entry-content clearfix">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="gridmag-post-thumbnail-single-holder">
                    <p><br/>                                                            <a class="gridmag-post-thumbnail-single-link" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/"></a><br/>                                                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="embed-container"></div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>For years the general public has been inundated with the mantra that the fed was finally going to end this <a href="https://archive.is/ZpyQK#selection-755.0-758.0">unprecedented inflationary cycle of money printing</a>. The official story was that they were planning on slowly tapering — or “unwinding” — their balance sheet once and for all, finishing off what has been regarded as the largest <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/09/18/quote-in-2009-ben-bernanke-said-the-2008-financial-crisis-was-worse-than-the-great-depression/">state sponsored intervention</a> into a nations capital markets in <a href="https://www.businessinsider.com/chart-5000-years-of-interest-rates-history-2016-6">human history.</a><br/><br/>Remember, the federal reserves balance sheet had never once touched the $1 trillion mark before the financial crisis, and back before this ground shaking worldwide tectonic shift in banking policy, such an unimaginable credit infusion from a central bank would have caused an uproar.<br/></p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>So why is the media so eerily silent?  As you can see in the table above, the difference between this repo program and the feds bailout during the financial crisis appears to be almost indiscernible.  The PDCF loans were short term in duration, and Citi Group  — <a href="https://archive.is/7Xy3X">and its vast swath of subsidiaries</a> —  along with various other household names in the financial services industry, received trillions in short term revolving loans, which is exactly what is happening today.<br/><br/>The only differences appear to be that the credit quality is much higher than it was during the 2008 financial crisis, and also that the names of the banks who are receiving these MASSIVE credit infusions are unknown to the general public. The only reason we know the names of the banks that received these  <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/17/the-implicit-government-banking-subsidy-was-300-billion-in-2011/">government subsidized loans</a> during the financial crisis is because Bloomberg LP won a years long and hard fought lawsuit that forced disclosure.</p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>Just to put this into perspective, immediately following 911 and during the lead up to the most expensive military campaign in American history (maybe even world history), in a press release dated September.17, 2001, the fed described the  emergency loans they were forced to issue to banks in response to the attacks as “<em>unusually large</em>“.</p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  <em>j”The Federal Open Market Committee decided today to lower its target for the federal funds rate by 50 basis points to 3 percent. In a related action, the Board of Governors approved a 50 basis point reduction in the discount rate to 2-1/2 percent. The Federal Reserve will continue to supply<a href="https://archive.is/kyWGx#selection-45.294-45.331"> unusually large volumes of liquidity</a> to the financial markets, as needed, until more normal market functioning is restored. As a consequence, the FOMC recognizes that the actual federal funds rate may be below its target on occasion in these unusual circumstances”.</em>
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p> During this same time period, the Chicago Fed also described a repo loan as a relatively insignificant market intervention that, in their words,  “seldom top a few billion dollars each day”.  </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p><em> “The Desk will play a key role as it carries out open market operations— the buying and selling of securities— under the direction of the Federal Open Market Committee (FOMC).The Fed begins to flood the financial system with record levels of liquidity by executing repurchase agreements.These overnight loans collaterallized with government securities are used routinely in open market operations, <strong><span>but seldom top a few billion dollars each day”, </span></strong><br/></em><br/>  <a href="https://www.chicagofed.org/publications/annual-report/2001-annual-report"> FRBC 2001 ANNUAL REPORT</a> </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>Two years later in 2003, the fed’s balance sheet had ballooned by 18%, but that  almost seems justified compared to what we seeing today with the feds repo program.  At the time, America was involved in two large scale military campaigns in the Middle East — what they refer to as “The War on. Terror” — and as we know, war is not cheap.</p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="wp-block-image">
              <p>
                    
                  </p>
            </div>
            <div class="wp-block-image">
              <p>
                    
                  </p>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>
                  <em>“While our financial system recovered very quickly, the effect on the economy has been longer-lasting.The attack shook an already weak economy.The Federal Open Market Committee (FOMC) responded decisively, cutting the target for the federal funds rate by 1.75 percentage points during the final four months of 2001.These actions built on earlier policy moves during 2001 in which the target fed funds rate was reduced by 3 percentage points. Overall, the FOMC reduced the target fed funds rate during 2001 from 6.5 percent to 1.75 percent—the lowest level in more than 40 years”. Chicago Fed, 2001</em>
                  <br/>
                  <br/>
                  <em>“On Wednesday, the Fed injects $38 billion, more than double the previous record.Thursday, the Fed shatters that mark with $70 billion.The next day, the Fed injects even more—$81 billion”<br/></em>
                  <br/>
                  <a href="https://www.chicagofed.org/publications/annual-report/2001-annual-report"> FRBC 2001 ANNUAL REPORT</a>
                </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>Today there doesn’t seem to be anything comparable taking place  that would reasonably justify such a sharp  and sudden increase to the fed’s balance sheet.</p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="wp-block-image">
              <p>
                    
                  </p>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>There has been no disclosure from the government that indicates they are participating in any large scale military campaigns overseas, so what could possibly be driving this decision to funnel trillions in revolving loans to unnamed mega-banks at the bargain rate of 1.5% per annum?  <br/><br/>100’s of billions of dollars sure goes a long way, so maybe the government is working on some super secret mega project that is going to change the world?  As of yet, we can only hope that this is the case, because if not, then what could possibly be of such colossal  importance  that it requires the federal reserve to suddenly increase the size of its already ballooning balance sheet by as much as 10% in a matter of only four short months?<br/><br/>If the answer to this question is what most of us probably suspect, and that all this money is going towards pumping up the stock market so <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/">highly corrupt kleptocrats</a> on Wall Street can line their pockets at the expense of everyone else, then that would certainly be …..disheartening — for lack of a better word — when you consider the rapidly growing gap between the rich and the poor today; a problem that seems to just keep getting worse as time goes on.  </p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="wp-block-image">
              <p>
                    
                  </p>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p>To be fair, it wouldn’t be so bad if every company in America spontaneously decided to do a mass equity offering all at once, but that’s obviously not going to happen.  <br/><br/>Let’s all cross our fingers and pray that all this money is being used for some super secret mega project. Hopefully it’s a spaceship; or a cure for cancer; or maybe even a super secret quantum computer — now that would be something! ..<br/><br/>Wait, are they are helping Elon Musk with his <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWo6LscqSGg">Tesla Hyperloop</a>?..<br/><br/>No?  Then what in the fuck is going on here!! Or better yet, why is nobody talking about it?!!<br/></p>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="wp-block-embed__wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <blockquote class="wp-embedded-content">
                <p>
                      <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/11/24/total-cumulative-value-of-the-feds-repo-loan-program-equal-to-3-trillion-cnbc/">Total Cumulative Value of the Feds Repo Loan Program Equal to $3 Trillion, CNBC</a>
                    </p>
              </blockquote>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="wp-block-embed__wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <blockquote class="wp-embedded-content">
                <p>
                      <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2019/12/31/the-big-5-banks-hold-230-trillion-in-derivative-contracts-mostly-over-the-counter-occ/">The Big 5 Banks Hold $230 Trillion in Derivative Contracts, Mostly Over the Counter, OCC</a>
                    </p>
              </blockquote>
            </div>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="sharedaddy sd-sharing-enabled">
              <p></p>
              <div class="robots-nocontent sd-block sd-social sd-social-icon-text sd-sharing">
                <h3 class="sd-title">Share this:</h3>
                <p></p>
                <div class="sd-content">
                  <ul>
<li class="share-twitter"><a class="share-twitter sd-button share-icon" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/?share=twitter"><span>Twitter</span></a></li>
<li class="share-facebook"><a class="share-facebook sd-button share-icon" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/?share=facebook"><span>Facebook</span></a></li>

</ul>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="sharedaddy sd-block sd-like jetpack-likes-widget-wrapper jetpack-likes-widget-unloaded"><h3 class="sd-title">Like this:</h3>

<p></p><div class="likes-widget-placeholder post-likes-widget-placeholder"><p><br/><span class="button"><span>Like</span></span> <span class="loading">Loading...</span><br/></p></div><span class="sd-text-color"></span><br/><a class="sd-link-color"></a><br/></div>
          </div>
          <div class="gridmag-author-bio">
            <p></p>
            <div class="gridmag-author-bio-top">
              <p></p>
              <div class="gridmag-author-bio-gravatar">
                <p><br/>                <br/>            </p>
              </div>
              <div class="gridmag-author-bio-text">
                <h2>Author: <span><a href="http://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com">Interactive Swing Trading</a></span>
</h2>
                <p></p>
                <div class="gridmag-author-bio-text-description"></div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <h2 class="screen-reader-text">Post navigation</h2>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav-links">
    <p></p>
    <div class="nav-previous">
      <p>
                <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/12/not-one-bank-merger-has-been-rejected-in-11-years-committee-on-financial-services/">← In the 11 Years Following the Financial Crisis, Not One Bank Merger Has Been Rejected According to the Committee on Financial Services</a>
              </p>
    </div>
    <div class="nav-next">
      <p>
                <a href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/01/13/bloomberg-tells-nyt-hes-will-to-spend-1-000-000-000-just-to-beat-donald-trump/">Bloomberg Tells NYT He's Willing to Spend $1 000 000 000 Just to Beat Donald Trump →</a>
              </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="comments-area gridmag-box">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-box-inside">
      <p></p>
      <div class="comment-respond">
        <h3 class="comment-reply-title">Leave a Reply					<span class="small"><a href="https://stocktrades.exchange/2020/01/12/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2/#respond">Cancel reply</a></span>
				</h3>
        <p>document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function () {<br/>							var commentForms = document.getElementsByClassName('jetpack_remote_comment');<br/>							for (var i = 0; i &lt; commentForms.length; i++) {<br/>								commentForms[i].allowTransparency = false;<br/>								commentForms[i].scrolling = 'no';<br/>							}<br/>						});</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="clear"></div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-bottom-social-bar">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-bottom-social-icons clearfix">
      <p><br/>                                                                                                                                <a class="gridmag-social-icon-login" href="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F12%2Fquantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2%2F"><i class="fa fa-sign-in"></i></a>    <a class="gridmag-social-icon-search" href="#"><i class="fa fa-search"></i></a><br/></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="gridmag-outer-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gridmag-footer clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gridmag-foot-wrap gridmag-container">
      <p class="gridmag-copyright">Copyright © 2020 </p>
      <p class="gridmag-credit">
        <a href="https://themesdna.com/">Design by ThemesDNA.com</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><i class="fa fa-arrow-up"></i><div></div><div>
  <p>	<a class="um-modal-close"><i class="um-faicon-times"></i></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="um-modal-body photo">
    <p></p>
    <div class="um-modal-photo"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="grofile-hash-map-c69d87b3c5a832ac982379a33046380a">
    <p><br/>	</p>
  </div>
</div>var c = document.body.className;<br/>c = c.replace(/woocommerce-no-js/, 'woocommerce-js');<br/>document.body.className = c;<p> </p><p>		window.WPCOM_sharing_counts = {"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/2020\/01\/12\/quantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2\/":28382};</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?ver=3.0.0"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?ver=3.26.0-0"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( window.FormData &amp;&amp; window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?ver=3.0.12"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );( Element.prototype.matches &amp;&amp; Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '&lt;script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?ver=2.0.2"&gt;&lt;/scr' + 'ipt&gt;' );</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var wc_add_to_cart_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","i18n_view_cart":"View cart","cart_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/cart\/","is_cart":"","cart_redirect_after_add":"no"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var woocommerce_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var wc_cart_fragments_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","cart_hash_key":"wc_cart_hash_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","fragment_name":"wc_fragments_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","request_timeout":"5000"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>		jQuery( 'body' ).bind( 'wc_fragments_refreshed', function() {<br/>			jQuery( 'body' ).trigger( 'jetpack-lazy-images-load' );<br/>		} );</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var gridmag_ajax_object = {"ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","primary_menu_active":"1","secondary_menu_active":"1","sticky_menu":"1","sticky_menu_mobile":"","sticky_sidebar":"","columnwidth":".gridmag-3-col-sizer","gutter":".gridmag-3-col-gutter"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var _wpUtilSettings = {"ajax":{"url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php"}};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var um_scripts = {"nonce":"1a22746a40"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"193576430a","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size &lt;span class=\"photo-size\"&gt;{0}&lt;span class=\"photo-size-times\"&gt;\u00d7&lt;\/span&gt;{1}&lt;\/span&gt;","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"0","login_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F12%2Fquantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2%2F","blog_id":"1","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"email\"&gt;Email&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"author\"&gt;Name&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;&lt;fieldset&gt;&lt;label for=\"url\"&gt;Website&lt;\/label&gt; &lt;input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/&gt;&lt;\/fieldset&gt;"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>/* &lt;![CDATA[ */<br/>var sharing_js_options = {"lang":"en","counts":"1","is_stats_active":"1"};<br/>/* ]]&gt; */</p><p> </p><p>var windowOpen;<br/>			jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-twitter', function() {<br/>				// If there's another sharing window open, close it.<br/>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {<br/>					windowOpen.close();<br/>				}<br/>				windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomtwitter', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=350' );<br/>				return false;<br/>			});<br/>var windowOpen;<br/>			jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-facebook', function() {<br/>				// If there's another sharing window open, close it.<br/>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {<br/>					windowOpen.close();<br/>				}<br/>				windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomfacebook', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=400' );<br/>				return false;<br/>			});</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="likes-text">
    <p><br/><span>%d</span> bloggers like this:</p>
  </div>
  <ul class="wpl-avatars sd-like-gravatars"></ul>
</div>(function () {<br/>var comm_par_el = document.getElementById( 'comment_parent' ),<br/>comm_par = ( comm_par_el &amp;&amp; comm_par_el.value ) ? comm_par_el.value : '',<br/>frame = document.getElementById( 'jetpack_remote_comment' ),<br/>tellFrameNewParent;<p>				tellFrameNewParent = function () {<br/>					if ( comm_par ) {<br/>						frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&amp;postid=28382&amp;comment_registration=0&amp;require_name_email=0&amp;stc_enabled=1&amp;stb_enabled=1&amp;show_avatars=1&amp;avatar_default=identicon&amp;greeting=Leave+a+Reply&amp;greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&amp;color_scheme=light&amp;lang=en_US&amp;jetpack_version=8.3&amp;show_cookie_consent=10&amp;has_cookie_consent=0&amp;token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&amp;sig=744713196a49742955efcb63705c74b228914c80#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F12%2Fquantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2%2F" + '&amp;replytocom=' + parseInt( comm_par, 10 ).toString();<br/>					} else {<br/>						frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&amp;postid=28382&amp;comment_registration=0&amp;require_name_email=0&amp;stc_enabled=1&amp;stb_enabled=1&amp;show_avatars=1&amp;avatar_default=identicon&amp;greeting=Leave+a+Reply&amp;greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&amp;color_scheme=light&amp;lang=en_US&amp;jetpack_version=8.3&amp;show_cookie_consent=10&amp;has_cookie_consent=0&amp;token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&amp;sig=744713196a49742955efcb63705c74b228914c80#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F01%2F12%2Fquantumtative-untanglement-the-feds-180-degree-reverse-unwind-maneuver-2%2F";<br/>					}<br/>				};</p><p> </p><p>				if ( 'undefined' !== typeof addComment ) {<br/>					addComment._Jetpack_moveForm = addComment.moveForm;</p><p>					addComment.moveForm = function ( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ) {<br/>						var returnValue = addComment._Jetpack_moveForm( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ),<br/>							cancelClick, cancel;</p><p>						if ( false === returnValue ) {<br/>							cancel = document.getElementById( 'cancel-comment-reply-link' );<br/>							cancelClick = cancel.onclick;<br/>							cancel.onclick = function () {<br/>								var cancelReturn = cancelClick.call( this );<br/>								if ( false !== cancelReturn ) {<br/>									return cancelReturn;<br/>								}</p><p>								if ( ! comm_par ) {<br/>									return cancelReturn;<br/>								}</p><p>								comm_par = 0;</p><p>								tellFrameNewParent();</p><p>								return cancelReturn;<br/>							};<br/>						}</p><p>						if ( comm_par == parentId ) {<br/>							return returnValue;<br/>						}</p><p>						comm_par = parentId;</p><p>						tellFrameNewParent();</p><p>						return returnValue;<br/>					};<br/>				}</p><p> </p><p>				// Do the post message bit after the dom has loaded.<br/>				document.addEventListener( 'DOMContentLoaded', function () {<br/>					var iframe_url = "https:\/\/jetpack.wordpress.com";<br/>					if ( window.postMessage ) {<br/>						if ( document.addEventListener ) {<br/>							window.addEventListener( 'message', function ( event ) {<br/>								var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );<br/>								if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {<br/>									return;<br/>								}<br/>								jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );<br/>							});<br/>						} else if ( document.attachEvent ) {<br/>							window.attachEvent( 'message', function ( event ) {<br/>								var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );<br/>								if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {<br/>									return;<br/>								}<br/>								jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );<br/>							});<br/>						}<br/>					}<br/>				})</p><p>			})();</p><p> </p><p>	_stq = window._stq || [];<br/>	_stq.push([ 'view', {v:'ext',j:'1:8.3',blog:'157397564',post:'28382',tz:'-5',srv:'interactiveswingtrading.com'} ]);<br/>	_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '157397564', '28382' ]);</p><p> </p><p>			jQuery( '#request' ).val( '' );</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>